There is known a reactor device using an amorphous material for iron cores of a large-capacity three-phase reactor device in order to reduce loss (iron loss) during operation. Such a reactor device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-218660).